Kilometros
by Nathix.G
Summary: Los sentimientos de Sakuma/Sakuno hacia su príncipe mientras él está en uno de sus campeonatos, un breve sonfic, pero lindo... entren y expongan su comentario n.n ...


Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Kilómetros**

**A varios cientos de kilómetros  
Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
Y siento como un cambio armónico  
Va componiendo una canción en mi interior**

Me encuentro en mi habitación, sola, estoy apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, sosteniendo una carta en mi mano, pero no con aire triste, si no con aire soñador, esperando a que el amor de mi vida, mi príncipe del tenis, vuelva de uno de sus tantos campeonatos que ha tenido, y poder esperarlo en la entrada del aeropuerto, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me dedica solo a mí, cada vez que me ve, mostrándome el trofeo de primer lugar y decirme "_solo para ti mi linda Sakuma-chan"_

**Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
Y en nuestro encuentro telefónico  
He recordado que estoy loco por ti **

Recuerdo todos esos días de largos y laboriosos entrenamientos, el me enseñaba todo lo que debía saber y aprender para tener un buen tenis, a lo largo del tiempo, fui adquiriendo practica y cree mi propio estilo de tenis, mi técnica especial se llama confusión **/1/** y Ryoma lo aprobó muy bien, gracias a todos esos duros esfuerzos ahora soy la capitana del equipo de tenis femenino, que curioso no? ambos somos los capitanes de nuestros equipos

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

/veo al cielo/ la tarde esta anaranjada... un lindo atardecer... es igual al día cuando me confeso sus sentimientos después de entrenar un poco /me sonrojo un poco al recordar/

**-FLASH BACK-**

_-Has mejorado mucho Sakuma- me felicito Echizen estrechándome una mano_

_-muchas gracias Ryoma-kun -agradecí estrechando también su mano con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Ryoma se sonrojara, después de que recogimos todas nuestras cosas, nos encaminamos a nuestras casas- Ryoma-kun... te gustaría entrar? mi abuela y mama salieron y no regresaran hasta mañana... y... pues... quería saber... si te gustaría... tomar o comer algo...-dije algo sonrojada_

_-eh... s..Si... gracias-me dijo Echizen sonrojado entrando a mi casa... esta era su oportunidad..._

_-quieres pastel de chocolate? lo hice yo misma-ofrecí dándole un pedazo de torta, el acepto y mordió un poco_

_-esta deliciosa... este tipo de tortas es mi favorita-me dijo viéndome a los ojos_

_-e... en verdad?-dije muy sonrojada_

_-oye Ryuzaki...-empezó pero lo interrumpí_

_-por favor llámame solo Sakuma_

_-entonces llámame solo Ryoma-dijo sonriendo, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara muy notablemente- etto... yo... quería decirte algo Sakuma...-dijo Ryoma algo nervioso y muy sonrojado_

_-si... d.. Dime_

_-sabes? jamás me di cuenta de que... tu presencia en los partidos me tranquilizaba-ya estaba hablando más calmado con una sonrisa, mientras yo, su acompañante me ponía cada vez más roja- que me hacías falta, que me sentía extraño cuando no estabas junto a mi- sonríe un poco más- que me ponía celoso cuando te veía con otro chico..._

_-Ry... Ryoma-tartamudee roja a más no poder, creía que estaba soñando_

_Ryoma se levantó y se puso en frente mía, viéndome a los ojos directamente, pero con una dulce sonrisa_

_-Sakuma... /me toma las manos/ te gustaría ser mi novia?-me dijo aun con una dulce sonrisa... creía que estaba soñando, aun así sonreí abiertamente, abrazándolo y diciéndole que sí, el me abrazo con fuerza, atrayéndome hacia él, luego me tomo del mentón, levanto mi cara y me dio un dulce y tierno beso, me sonroje, pero aun así correspondí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y el me agarro por mi cintura, profundizando el beso_

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

**A varios cientos de kilómetros  
Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono  
Si quedara pensando mi corazón**

Aun me sonrojo al recordar ese día, mi primer beso... quien iba a decir que me lo daría Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis, el chico más guapo de todo Seigaku, desde ese momento y hasta ahora soy la chica más feliz del mundo, jejeje... aun me acuerdo de lo enredada que estaba, porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Tomoka, ya que creía que ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma. Cuál fue mi sorpresa? que ella y Horio estaban juntos... Ryoma y yo nos quedamos K.O. cuando nos dijeron, sin embargo nos alegramos mucho por nuestros amigos

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

Ahora todos somos muy felices, Ryoma está muy cambiado, tanto de actitud como de físico, ahora es muy dulce, o por lo menos lo es con migo, cada día que me va a buscar me regala una muy dulce sonrisa, junto a una rosa roja, nos vamos caminando desde mi casa, agarrados de la mano con una sonrisa en nuestras caras, él siempre me dice, cada vez que se va... "Don't Worry, Nan to Kanaru, siempre volveré para ver tu hermosa sonrisa" /suspiro con una sonrisa/ mi mama me llama, dice que tengo que bajar a comer, y dejo la carta encima de la mesa, de quién es? de mi príncipe Ryoma Echizen, que dice...?

La canción de Kilómetros

**Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos, Tan lejos...**

**-FIN POV SAKUMA-**

-OYE! A DONDE VAS?-pregunta al verlo bajar corriendo del avión

-TENGO QUE IRME!-grita y se va

/Suena el timbre de la casa/ YA VOY!-grita la voz de Sakuma, y abre la puerta...-RYOMA!-grito abrazándolo, él le devuelve el abrazo con una sonrisa

-mi princesa! cuanto te exrañe- abrazandola fuertemente

-y yo a ti-

**-POV SAKUMA-**

Se acuerdan de cómo les dije que fue mi primer beso? pues vuelvan a hacerlo, solo que con la imagen de la calle y un aún más hermoso atardecer

**FIN**

**/1/ Confusión: es una técnica que le invente a Sakuma, y es absolutamente de MI propiedad, para poder utilizar el nombre o técnica en un fic debe de pedir el permiso del autor**

BYE BYE!

MATTA NE!


End file.
